


Inktober'19 Dribbles

by HeyManatee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyManatee/pseuds/HeyManatee
Summary: Every day in October, Inktober offers a prompt to interpret and illustrate, so here's the extra character ideas and situations that dribbled off the page. No plot, but it will consistently contain a pair of Symbiote OCs, some general MCU characters, and possibly an oversized plant-alien.





	1. Ring

Existence was a thing, apparently.

Or, at least, it was _some_ thing. They weren’t sure what that was yet, though.

They were something. 

Around them was something, something definitive, something that gave purchase to hold on to and supported them in this sudden awareness, and they knew that this something was separated from whatever they were; it was smooth and did not move, while they were everything opposite of it.

The longer they assessed their surroundings-- they liked that word; ‘surround’, it was like ‘around’ but it seemed to cover the idea even more --the more certain they were that the surroundings did and, simultaneously, did not at all come to an end at some point. Around and around they could cross, traveling from one direction to the other and back again, but it never ended, it never changed.

No, wait! There was something...

At one side of the surrounding, something different appeared: waves of vibrations rippled over them, chilling them with uncertainty. They nestled down into themself, flattening themself down to be inconspicuous, as they tried to make out what this change might mean. 

When nothing happened, they very carefully stretched back up to look closer at the new difference. It surrounded a portion of their surroundings, surroundings that they now could see had its own surroundings, made of gradients that shivered and swam in front of their eyes; it was dizzying. They shied away from the surrounded surroundings, wishing to escape, and the vibrations washed over them again, taking away the difference and limiting their world to only their surrounding again.

All that was left of the gradients was a ring of differences, marking the end of the surrounding around them. One by one, the differences slowly disappeared, leaving them alone once more.


	2. Mindless

Legend gingerly replaced the incubation cylinder back into its niche as the humans continued their discussion.

“ --would be interesting, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Turning around, the massive alien carefully took measure of the gathering of humans. They each sat or stood accordingly to their comfort levels on a raised platform that elevated them to a reasonable height for interacting with him. Considering the fact that he was roughly three times their height, Legend thought it was rather considerate of them.

“All things considered, Dr. Banner, I do not see why not,” he said, directly addressing the speaker. Translucent screens surrounded the man, partially hiding Dr. Bruce Banner from sight; with his politely distant demeanor and quietly curious gaze beneath mousy, greying hair that seemed to flop back over his face the moment he brushed it away, he was easy to dismiss, but after spending some time with the man, Legend found he was rather fond of the scientist. “S.H.I.E.L.D has provided a generous amount of land, a significant distance away from any curious bystanders, and it would be interesting to see how your gamma radiation-given strength compares against… well…” 

Legend’s hand gesture invited them to take in the entirety of his muscular form.

“Ooo, was that a subtle flex?” Natasha teased, leaning back from the railing to glance over to her teammate. “I think he’s calling the big guy out.”

“Well, let’s be honest with ourselves,” Bruce chuckled uncomfortably. “Even as strong as the Hulk is, you’re still at least a head taller than him. And, supposedly, you have more experience.”

“Supposedly.” Legend dryly agreed. He gave his head a shake, rattling the spines along the back of his neck. “So, lead the way, doctor. Let us see what we can learn from one another.”

***  
_Legend quickly learned that the Hulk was a completely different being from Dr. Banner, one that had no interest in reasoning peaceful compromises._

The Hulk’s green fist smashed knuckle-first into Legend’s curved face once, twice… on the third swing, Legend’s jaw opened, the tusks swinging out on both sides of his hooked beak and he bit down hard with three rows of teeth. An angry bellow of pain erupted as the alien’s tri-jaw clamped down around the giant’s hand, effectively trapping it.

_The humans soon learned that, for all their security measures, there was nothing to be done to separate the two titans once their “friendly match” became serious._

Legend’s spines lifted off the back of his neck, rattling a warning to his opponent as the Hulk’s spare hand clawed across the Legend’s face to gouge out an eye. Pulling his head back, he forced the Hulk to stretch his reach, exposing his ribcage to a sharp jab from underneath. Spikes that protruded from his knuckles left wounding holes along the Hulk’s chest and side.

Yanking his hand free of Legend’s maw, the Hulk chanced an upper-cut that knocked the Symbiote’s head away, giving the green giant a moment’s reprieve.

_And Dr. Bruce Banner later learned that he was rather sorry he had ever suggested testing the Symbiote’s strength._

> [
> 
> ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3Hq22rDQMP/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
> 
> [
> 
> View this post on Instagram
> 
> ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3Hq22rDQMP/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
> 
> [A post shared by HeyManatee (@heymanatee31)](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3Hq22rDQMP/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading) on Oct 2, 2019 at 7:52am PDT


	3. Bait

Peter Parker was dead meat.

He flattened himself against the wall and pressed his lips together, willing himself to make less noise. Could it hear his heartbeat? Was he really breathing as loud as it seemed? If he was caught at this point, he was done for. His life would be over. There was no choice, he had to see this mission through to the end; do it right, and it’d be like he was never there at all, and that would be for the best, because somewhere deep in the Personnel Only section of the Stark “Forward Thinking” Innovation compex, there was an alien on the loose, and it was all his fault.

“Hey, pull it together and help me out over here,” a voice hissed and, as Peter looked over to his left, he caught a beckoning gesture from around the corner. As quietly as possible, Peter walked over and crouched down beside the summoner. “I think I’ve got it figured out.”

Wade Wilson held up four fingers.

“Are you serious!?” Peter asked in a whisper. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t help glancing down at the stubby nubs on Wade’s other hand; at least it had already stopped bleeding.

“They grow back in hours. The hardest part is growing the bone,” Wade replied dismissively, then, after a reflexive pause, shook his head and continued on with his explanation. “Look, it’ll be perfect bait; I’ll put two under the shoebox, and one under each vent. That way, no matter which way it comes out, it’ll still catch the scent.”

“I don’t know if they can actually smell anything…”

“See it, then.”

“Dr. Banner says that they actually see things different from the way we do, that their eyesight is based off of--”

“Well, they EAT, right?” Wade interrupted, giving Peter a hard stare to cut him off. “Then, hopefully, it’ll eat one, like it, and go to eat the next one, leading it into the trap.”

When Wade had answered his call for help with a shoebox, Peter hadn’t been too sure that the man knew what he was doing, but now he was certain, absolutely positive.

“That… might not really work…”

“Look, it’s fine. It’s better than mouse traps. Venom hates it when I put out mouse traps.” 

“Why do you put out mouse traps?”

“To annoy Venom.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah. So, I’ll watch THAT vent-- “ Wade pointed to the A/C vent at the top of the wall on the other side of the hallway. “And you watch THIS vent, and it’ll have to come out of one of those two areas. You closed off all the other parts of the vent system, right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then it’s gotta come out at some point.”

“Um, what if they don’t?” Peter asked, hesitating before rising out of his crouched position. “I mean, what if they decide to stay in the vent?”

“Well, then Stark is gonna get mad at you, Legend is gonna get mad at you, and your life is gonna be over, kid. You ever see Legend lose his temper? It’s freaky; he’s looms over you with, like, all 9 feet of his height, and those spines on the back of his shoulders and neck stand straight out and rattle, like a porcupine, and his skin turns all sort of violent colors, like he’s trying to poison you through sight alone…” Wade paused for a moment of thought. “He _probably_ won’t eat you, but he’s not going to be happy that his Symbiote is lost and trying to get around without a host, thanks to you.”

Peter leaned back against the wall, feeling a rush of lightheadedness flood over him.

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine, trust me,” Wade stood to steady him. “It’ll come out of the vents. These things LOVE to eat, especially fresh meat. Works with Venom all the time.”

“Venom gets stuck in air vents?” Peter asked in a woozy voice.

“Well… no… but it’ll still work. Trust me.” 

Peter was pretty sure he didn’t have much of a choice.

With a friendly pat on the back, Wade quietly walked the length of the hallway, pausing briefly to bait the trap, and settled down just around the corner to watch out of sight.

> [
> 
> ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3NuzGxjA87/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)[
> 
> View this post on Instagram
> 
> ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3NuzGxjA87/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
> 
> [A post shared by HeyManatee (@heymanatee31)](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3NuzGxjA87/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading) on Oct 4, 2019 at 4:21pm PDT


End file.
